The Devil's Ball
by Tigs
Summary: A Halloween Story (Yes, I know it's the wrong time of year!). Quatre throws a party, with the intentions of getting to Duo. Yaoi; 4x2 (Maybe 2X4), Lime (Eventual Lemon) C&C welcome!
1. Party Favours

The Devil's Ball  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except the clothes, hehehe)  
Warnings: R rated (eventual NC-17), yaoi; eventual 2X4, OOCness, General kinkiness...  
Authors Notes: This is a nice little Halloween fic... huh? Who cares if it's the wrong time of year! I needed an excuse to dress Q-chan up as a horny little devil, *giggles*. I know this has been done... but hey, I dont care! I just had a great idea involving Q-chan in some red PVC.... uhm, plot? What do you mean 'plot'? Heheheh... uhm, yeah, I knew there was something I forgot...  
  
********  
  
  
Halloween - the one night in the year set aside for you to become something you're not... or something you like to keep hidden. It's the perfect night to do wild and wonderful things - things that you'd normally be too shy to do. So thats what Quatre decided to do.  
  
Quatre loves parties - so do the rest of the boys. Luckily, Quatre can afford to go all out - and thats exactly what he had intended to do for his Halloween party. He'd arranged caterers, decorations, a wide range of drinks, and all sorts of wonderful things to keep his guests entertained. The invitations had been sent out well in advance, advising all his guests that they *had* to be in fancy dress, and wearing masks, or else they wouldnt get in - Quatre wanted his party to be perfect.  
  
The party was to be held in the ballroom in one of his largest estates. He'd been supervising the decoration and preperation for the party. The theme was, of course, hell. The walls were adorned by deep blood red drapes, that fell from the ceiling to the floor. In the corners of the rooms, tall stacks of television screens stood, showing flames flickering, with various coloured lights up the sides of the screens. At the far end of the room was the sound stage - basically consisting of some DJ equipment and some impressive sized speaker stacks. There was also a small area on the stage for someone to give a speech on, which Quatre was going to make good use of later that night; first when he welcomes everyone to the party, then at midnight, he requested everyone's masks to be removed. There were also some chairs and tables (with red table cloths of course) along the sides of the ballroom, all the tables of course were covered in food and drink.   
  
Quatre made one last check around the ballroom before assuring himself that everything looked fine.   
  
"I'd better go get ready then," he said to himself, turning to leave the ballroom. His thoughts firmly on what would happen tonight. A smirk appeared on his face as he reached the stairs. He shook his head trying to will away the images presenting themselves in his mind. Images of Duo's face when he sees his costume later on. Realising that the smile wasnt going anywhere anytime soon, he started up the stairs to his bedroom. "Hmmm, I wonder what Duo is going to wear..."  
  
********  
  
Duo glanced at the clock to check how long he had left to get changed and get to Quatre's party.  
  
"Okay, I've got 1 hours before the party starts... and I'll probably need about half an hour to get there... that leaves just half an hour left to get ready then!" Duo moved over to his bed, where he had his costume laid out.  
  
His costume consisted of black leather trowsers, a small black leather strappy thing that the shop had the nerve to call a top, a collar with a leash attached, some cat ears, a tail, and some tasteful black stillettoes. His mask was black, with little stick on diamonds around the edges.   
  
Incase you havent figured it out yet, Duo is going as a cat.   
  
It took just half an hour for Duo to get completely ready - most of the time was taken up by him trying to figure out exactly how to get his 'top' on. When he was finished, he looked in the full length mirror which adorned the bedroom wall.  
  
Perfect. Thats the best way to describe the way he looked. His leather trowsers fit snuggly to every curve in his legs and backside. The top, once he finally got it on right, accentuated the curve in his back, making his figure slightly more feline. He had his hair down, and his cat ears, tail, leash, and mask made him look every bit the part. He had also put some make-up on, just eyeliner, eyeshaddow, mascara and lipstick. The eyeliner was used thickly, to draw his eyes out in an attempt to make them look thinner. He used dark purple eyeshaddow to draw out the amythest in his eyes. His lipstick was also purple, to compliment his eyes. He'd gone out and bought some contacts for the final touch - cat eyes.  
  
As Duo examined himself in the mirror, he knew he looked fantastic - he just couldnt wait to see the guy's expressions... especially Quatre's.  
  
********  
  
Quatre watched from an upstairs window as the guests arrived. He wanted to make a grand entrance, but he also wanted to see what everyone was dressed as... first to arrive was a group of girls.  
  
Noin was dressed as a Witch.  
Sally was dressed as a Doctor.  
Dorothy was dressed as a Vampire.  
Hilde was dressed as Death.  
Relena was dressed as a Princess.  
  
Quatre frowned, he didnt think their choices for costumes were particularly inventive.  
  
Then Quatre noticed a Rabbit making it's way up the steps. He started to choke from laughter - it was Wufei.  
  
Next up the steps was Heero - dressed as an Angel - with a harp, and everything! Quatre giggled - he suited the outfit so well.  
  
Then there was a girl he didnt recognise. Quatre frowned, the girl wasnt in a costume per-say - the dress was kinda fancy he supposed... maybe she was a princess? The girl looked up to the window Quatre was sitting in, and waved. She had emerald green eyes. "Trowa?!" Quatre squeaked as he nearly fell off his seat. Now that he thought about it, that person did look like Trowa - same build, different hairstyle though, it was brushed down from it's usual bang, and parted in the middle so that it was long at the front, but cut up at the back. Quatre frowned again, "Why is Trowa dressed as a girl?" He shrugged the thought off as he continued his look out.  
  
Various other guests arrived, Zechs was dressed as an Angel too, alot of his sisters were dressed as either Witches, Vampires or Doctors, Lady Une was dressed as a dominatrix, Quatre raised his eyebrow at that, but let it slip.   
  
Quatre was rather surprised as to how easy it was to spot everyone - the only person he'd really had problems with was Trowa, and that was only because he was dressed as a girl. Quatre kept looking out the window, looking for the person he wanted to see the most.  
  
Quatre's eyes caught onto someone. Such graceful movements as the young person walked up the steps, not surprisingly they were dressed as a cat - all in black... long hair... Duo. Quatre's breath caught.  
  
His eyes roamed over his fellow pilot, taking in the curves and muscles in the self proclaimed shinigami's body. His eyes travelled up, staying fixed on the Deathscythe pilot's crotch for a fraction of a second longer than Quatre could take. Quatre bit his lip as he grew hard, which wasnt exactly the best thing that could have happened considering the outfit he was wearing was extremely constricting.   
  
Quatre managed to tear his eyes away from Duo's crotch, and onto his face. Duo was grinning his usual grin, and looked as hyperactive as ever. Quatre decided that he couldnt stand there watching any longer, and moved to put the final touches to his costume.   
  
Quatre would never admit it to anyone, but every time he looked at the Deathscythe pilot, his veins filled with lust, and the only thing he could do about it was jerk off in the bathroom while looking though old photo albums with pictures of the said young man. Quatre felt ashamed of what he did... but he couldnt help it - Duo was pure sex. No questions about it, the man was complete and utter sex. Quatre often wondered whether or not Duo felt anything in return - he was often tempted to ask and find out, but what if Duo rejected him? He just wasnt strong enough to take that risk. That was his alterier motive for throwing the Halloween party was - to find out whether or not Duo felt anything for him.   
  
Quatre glanced in the mirror. His costume fitted perfectly with the theme of the ballroom. He was a devil... a horny little devil now that he'd seen Duo walking up the steps to the mansion. Quatre smirked, and left the room, to go downstairs with the intent of making a grand entrance.  
  
********  
  
Duo walked into the ballroom and exchanged some nods with people he knew. He noticed Heero sitting at a table with two other people... a girl, and a rabbit. 'Huh.' Duo thought, as he made his way over to his friend.  
  
"Yo, Hee-chan!" Duo called as he approached the table, "I'm surprised man, you actually look angelic this evening - I thought the only pilot who could pull off the angel look was Quatre?"  
  
Heero glared, as he so often does. "Duo," he nodded.  
  
Duo reached over and grabbed a drink from the table.  
  
"Hey Duo," the girl said, a plain expression on her face.  
  
"Maxwell," the rabbit grunted.  
  
"Wu-man?!" Duo choked on the drink he'd just taken a swig of.  
  
"My name is Wufei! And make one remark about my costume, and you will lose a foot of hair," Wufei growled, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Heheh, I wasnt gonna say a thing..." then it hit him, "Uhm... Trowa? Why are you dressed as a chick, man?"  
  
Trowa turned to Duo with a slight smirk, "Finally realised it was me, huh? It took Heero about 15 minutes to realise he was chatting me up," his voice with an unusual amount of humor in it.  
  
Duo burst out laughing, "Heero was trying to chat you up? Why, Heero, I never knew you swung that way..." Heero's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his gun, "Heh-heh-heh-uhm... never mind!" Duo bailed out.  
  
"Ahem, can I have your attention please?" Rashid was standing on the stage, trying to get everyone's attention. Luckily, everyone calmed down and started to listen relatively quickly.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present your host for this evening - Mr Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Quatre stepped out from behind one of the blood red drapes. The entire room went silent. Duo gulped.  
  
Quatre had really gone all out for his costume. He was wearing a bright red PVC leotard, cutting low at the front, exposing his chest for all to see - including a nipple ring. The leotard also cut high to expose as much of his hips as possible. He had a red leather cape on aswell, which came all the way down to the floor. On his legs, he wore black fish nets, with knee high red stilletto boots. He wore flashing devil's horns, had the tail (which was unfortuantely covered by the cape), had a trident, and truely looked the part. His mask was red, curling into flames at the top. He'd also used red body glitter on his arms and chest. He'd even gone so far as to put red streaks into his golden blonde hair. He looked positively naughty.  
  
"Hi!" He said, aware that the silence was due to his outfit, "I'm Quatre, your host for this evening! Feel free to eat and drink all that you see on the tables around the room. Also, keep your masks on until midnight people, thats the only rule I've set! Enjoy the party!" With that, Quatre stepped down from the stage, and onto the dance floor. "Fire Starter" by the Prodigy started to play, as the young devil seductively danced through the crowd toward his friends.  
  
Duo's eyes were twice their usual size. Not 5 minutes ago he was just commenting on how angelic Quatre is... and now... now... he looks like a sex craved hentai devil, oozing sex by the bucket load. He never thought Quatre could look so.......... naughty.  
  
********  
  
TBC!  
  
Tigs: What will Duo say to Quatre when he finally gets to the table? Will Duo be able to say anything, or had he gone into shock? Just how much of a hentai is Quatre? Find out next time!  
  
Duo: You're leaving it like that?!?!?!  
  
Tigs: Be thankful I was talked out of leaving it just as Quatre came out onstage without any description as to what he was wearing!  
  
Duo: Oooohh, thank god you didnt do that! Hey, my outfit sounds pretty damn cool!  
  
Tigs: Yup, I thought it would appeal to you - it appeals to me ^_~  
  
Duo: Anyway, readers, do you like what you've read so far?  
  
Tigs: Did it make you wanna scream for more?  
  
Duo: Would you continue to read it?  
  
Tigs: Anyway, my point is - review and let me know what you think! 


	2. A Dance With The Devil

The Devil's Ball - A Dance With The Devil  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except the clothes, hehehe) "I Feel Loved" is by Depeche Mode - I used it because it's what I was listening to when I wrote this... and it's a really sexy song, with a fantastic beat - just perfect for dancing to!  
Warnings: R rated (eventual NC-17), yaoi; eventual 2X4, OOCness, General kinkiness...  
Authors Notes: This is a nice little Halloween fic... huh? Who cares if it's the wrong time of year! I needed an excuse to dress Q-chan up as a horny little devil, *giggles*. I know this has been done... but hey, I dont care! I just had a great idea involving Q-chan in some red PVC.... uhm, plot? What do you mean 'plot'? Heheheh... uhm, yeah, I knew there was something I forgot... {Denotes Song Lyrics}  
  
********  
  
  
Quatre gracefully sat down in the seat next to Duo. He swung his legs around and put them on the arm rest (A la Dr Frank'n Furter). The other pilots just sat there looking shocked.  
  
"Hey, how are you enjoying the party?" Quatre asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible dispite the way he looked in his PVC outfit.  
  
Duo gulped. "Oh yeah, it's great" he croaked out, while his eyes worked their way up Quatre's legs.  
  
Quatre smirked as he noticed this. "Cool, wanna dance?" he offered as steady pulsating beat from "I Feel Loved" by Depeche Mode started to fill the ballroom. Sliding himself off the chair and into a standing position, right infront of Duo - causing his crotch to be level with Duo's line of sight - and offered Duo his hand.  
  
{ It's the dark night of my soul }  
{ And temptation's taking hold }  
  
"Uhm, sure!" Duo said, forcing himself to look directly at Quatre's face. He hoped no-one had noticed the bulge in the front of his pants, as he pulled himself up, and linked arms with the fallen angel before him.  
  
{ But through the pain and the suffering }  
{ Through the heartache and trembling }  
  
They made their way onto the dance floor, working their way through the crowd until they were in the centre of the floor. The people around them back away slightly to give the couple some more room. Quatre moved his hands around Duo's neck, and slowly began to grind his body up against the braided pilot.   
  
{ I feel loved }  
{ I feel loved }  
  
Quatre's hands drifted down from round Duo's neck, and trailed down his chest. Duo moaned as Quatre purposefully turned around and grinded himself against Duo's arousal.  
  
{ As the darkness closes in }  
{ In my head I hear whispering }  
  
Duo wistfully pulled Quatre back around to face him, noting the evil smirk on the Arabian's face. Duo let his fingers lightly dance down the blonde's chest, playfully flicking his nipple ring as he went lower and lower. It was Quatre's turn to moan as Duo's hands worked their way down to his hips, and round to caress the Sandrock pilot's firm backside.  
  
{ Questioning and beckoning }  
{ But I'm not taken in }  
  
The other people on the dance floor had stopped dancing, and stood watching the two pilots who were so caught up in eachother, they didnt realise they were the centre of attention.  
  
{ I feel loved }  
{ I feel loved }  
  
Quatre's hands traced their way back up to circle around Duo's neck, pulling the taller boy's lips down to meet his own.  
  
{ I feel loved }  
{ From the depths of my emptiness }  
{ Comes a feeling of inner bliss }  
  
They stopped dancing, and stood there, engaging in a passionate kiss oblivious to their surroundings. The other pilots were also standing watching - curious as to why everyone had stopped dancing. What they found was the two boys who lusted after each other constantly making out in the middle of the dance floor. Trowa blushed, and excused himself to go back to the table. The other two just stood there and gaped at the pilots of Deathscythe and Sandrock.  
  
{ I feel wanted, I feel desired }  
{ I can feel my soul on fire }  
  
Quatre was in heaven. Duo's lips tasted of sugar and candy, but also had a slightly salty hint to them. He could smell Duo aswell - it wasnt really a smell that could be described as anything... but if anything, it would have to be the smell of passion, lust, heat... love.   
  
Duo was caught up in the moment aswell, all he could sense was Quatre - taste, smell, hear, see. It was all Quatre. The touselled blonde hair, which now contained red streaks, the taste of his sugary sweet lips, the deserty smell that only came with Quatre, the sound of his husky laboured breathing. He had lusted after Quatre for so long, but now, it was different... it was love.  
  
{ I feel loved }  
{ I feel loved }  
  
Duo was the first to pull away, causing Quatre to whimper from the loss. They both looked around, and noticed for the first time since the song started that there were other people in the room. Quatre turned the same shade of his costume, while a cocky grin spread across Duo's face.  
  
Duo dipped his head down to whisper into Quatre's ear, "Lets go some place a little less crowded, ne?"  
  
Quatre smile, "Good idea." He took the braided pilot by the hand, and lead him to the side exit, which lead to the gardens.   
  
Heero, Wufei and Trowa watched with wide eyes, amazed at how bold Quatre was being. Wufei suddenly got a mental image of what would probably be happening very shortly - and he ran to the bathroom for tissues.  
  
********  
  
Tigs: Ooohh yeah, can you say 'lemon'?  
  
Duo: Yeah; Lemon  
  
Tigs: Goodie, cuz thats whats coming up in the next chapter!  
  
Duo: What are you gonna do with a lemon?  
  
Tigs: *blushes* you dont know what a lemon is?  
  
Duo: Yeah I do, it's yellow, and it tastes nasty...  
  
Tigs: Uhm, not that kind of lemon *leans over and whispers to Duo what kinda lemon she's on about*  
  
Duo: *blushes* oh, uhm, well... yeah, that, uhm, makes sense... I, uhm, suppose... *blushes some more*  
  
Tigs: Okay, so stay tuned... I'm actually going away tomorrow for the holidays... cuz, y'know, tis the Xmasy thing to do... and I shall be without an internet connection for an entire fortnight! *cries*  
  
Duo: awww, poor Tigs *hugs*  
  
Tigs: *sniff* thank you... so anyway, review and let me know how badly I'm doing. Also, the lemon in the next chapter, will be my first - I'm still at the stage where I blush just writing the word "arousal" okay? So go easy on me...  
  
Duo: Review, and be kind to the poor Tiger... 


	3. Love On Your Lips

The Devil's Ball  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except the clothes, hehehe)  
Warnings: NC-17, yaoi; 4X2, lime, OOCness, light bondage, general kinkiness...  
Authors Notes: This is a nice little Halloween fic... huh? Who cares if it's the wrong time of year! I needed an excuse to dress Q-chan up as a horny little devil, *giggles*. I know this has been done... but hey, I dont care! I just had a great idea involving Q-chan in some red PVC.... uhm, plot? What do you mean 'plot'? Heheheh... uhm, yeah, I knew there was something I forgot...  
Okay, so here's the deal - I've decided to stay up and write this lime (possibly lemony, I have problems distiguishing when I'm tired), it is now *looks at watch* 1:40am, so I appologise if it's extremely bad! If it is, just let me know in your reviews, and I'll re-write it in January when I get back from my holidays. This is gonna be pretty short, and just a taster *ahem*, if you'll excuse the pun for what's to come. I'll write the full blown lemon scene when I get back from my holidays, but until then, you'll just have to settle with blow jobs ^_~  
Also, please note that I changed my mind, and decided to have Quatre on top - he just suits being dominant... *giggles*  
  
********  
  
  
Quatre had lead Duo deep into the gardens. Duo was starting to panic, thinking that they'd get lost... but then he remembered that this was Quatre's garden, so he probably knew where he was going. They walked into a maze of hedges. Duo absolutely loved hedge mazes - as did Quatre, and the blonde pilot knew exactly where in the maze he wanted to go.   
  
After about 5 minutes, they entered a clearing... a clearing which, might I add, had a small white building in the middle of it. Quatre walked up to the door of the building, and pulled out a key from under a flower pot at the side of the steps. He opened the door.  
  
Inside was a bed, covered in black satin sheets, and velvet drapes covering the windows. A fire place was on the far wall, and a table with various 'toys' laid out upon it was at the foot of the bed. Duo's eyes widened as he surveyed the contents of the room - it was pretty obvious that the little devil before him had this planned out well in advance.   
  
"I know I said no-one could remove their masks until midnight... but I figured we could make an exception." Quatre said with that sexy little smile, that would make anyone fall for him. Duo smiled and reached up to remove his mask, as Quatre did the same. Quatre's aqua-marine eyes were burning with lust as Duo removed his mask, shoes & ears. He was reaching up to remove his leash when ne noticed an evil glint in Quatre's eyes as the Sandrock pilot moved to stop him.  
  
"Hmm, lets leave the leash on, ne? Could provide some... entertainment?" Quatre batted his eyelids - who could refuse a face like that?   
  
Quatre by this time had removed his cape, his horns and tail, placed them in the corner of the room, and picked up a toy of his choice from the table at the foot of the bed. He looked positively evil as he stood there, in the red PVC leotard, fish nets and knee length sillettoe boots, riding crop being twirling in one hand, and then being smacked playfully on the other.  
  
Duo gulped yet again. He had a feeling that this wasnt going to be a particularly tender love making session.  
  
Quatre slowly strode over to Duo, his erection straining his leotard painfully - but he wasnt about to get naked just yet... he wanted to have a bit of fun first. He reached out a grabbed Duo's leash, and dragged him toward the bed. Duo smirked.  
  
After gently laying the Deathscythe pilot down on the bed, Quatre started to trail the riding crop up and down Duo's body. "Now my little Duo, I'm in charge, got that? That means, if I tell you to do something - or not do something - then you follow my orders... if you dont follow my orders," Duo yelled as Quatre smacked the riding crop on his backside, "you get punished. Understand?"  
  
Dispite Duo's yell, he was thoroughly enjoying this, so he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Quatre grinned, and moved down onto the bed, using Duo's leash to pull the long haired boy up into a passionate kiss. Quatre quickly worked on removing the rest of his clothing, discarding his boots, fishnets and leotard idolly as he continued to kiss Duo. Then Quatre had yet another wicked idea.  
  
He stopped. "Duo - I want you to give me a blow job."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre with a startled expression. He was so used to Quatre being so shy, and avoidant - never dominant and forward. "Do I have to repeat myself?" Quatre asked, trying to sound annoyed, and failing miserably.  
  
Duo smirked and moved down Quatre's body slowly, sucking and teasing his nipples as he went, lavishing the smaller boy's body with his tongue. Quatre was growing impatent, and tried to shove the amythest eyed boy further down. Duo relented, slightly.  
  
Duo licked and kissed Quatre everywhere but where he needed it the most, Quatre groaned as Duo blew the tip of his erection lightly. "Please..." Quatre moaned out.   
  
"Please what?" Duo asked. He was trying to turn the tables on Quatre. Unfortunately, Quatre was having none of it.  
  
The riding crop smacked down on Duo's back, "Suck me already!" Quatre called, a mischevious grin plastered on his face.   
  
Duo decided he couldnt keep the poor boy waiting any longer, and slowly trailed his tongue over the head of Quatre's cock, sampling the pre-cum, before engulfing his blonde haired boy's erection fully, gently scraping his teeth along the underside.  
  
Quatre moaned Duo's name loudly and arched into Deathscythe pilot's mouth.   
  
Duo's tongue swirled around Quatre's cock, and deep throated the -definately natural- blonde. Quatre screamed Duo's name as he came, spilling his seed into the mouth of the brunette who had been the subject of his wet dreams for months on end.   
  
Duo swallowed Quatre's cum, revelling in the fact that the boy he had been lusting over had came with his name on his lips. Duo smiled; Quatre loved him.  
  
********  
  
TBC!  
  
Tigs: Was it good? Was it bad? My first citrusy scene - I think it's too short, but I couldnt write anymore....  
  
Duo: *speechless*  
  
Tigs: Damn, must've been good, Duo's speechless!  
  
Duo: *Groans* I'm gonna have to wait til *JANUARY* before I can continue this, I hope you're happy you sadist!  
  
Tigs: Dont worry, I am *smirks* 'Sides, it gives me extra time to plan whats gonna happen. Only problem is, I'm gonna have my 14 year old sister and my parents leaning over my shoulder trying to read what I'm writing...  
  
Duo: Shit! I hope they dont find out!  
  
Tigs: Ah, I'm wonderful at stealth operations - I can hide what I'm working on so easily, it's scary. Why should they care anyway? I'm of legal age...  
  
Duo: Damn straight! Anyway... review and let the Tiger know what you think of her first attempt at a citrus scene - she will be eternally greatful!  
  
Tigs: Yup, what he said. 


End file.
